The Faerie Queen
by Ka no Megami
Summary: She came back a devoured them one by one. They tortured her and now she 'll have her revenge. A fanfic based off of the story Millie told in 'the Dreaming'. She wasn't allowed to have a name, now she'll make sure no one remembers their's.


This is a fanfiction for the dreaming. It doesn't have an aarchieve but it deserves one. Anyway R&R. And Merry Christmas.

Once upon a time,

there lived an orphan girl,

with her stepmother,

and ten stepsisters...

A black carriage made its way down a narrow dirt road shaped out of pulled back brush. The darkest shade of night painted the night air. You could barely see the outer most layer of the omnius brush. An apprehensive atmosphere lay thickly inside the carriage. A young blonde woman sat back straight, eyes down. Her hand nervously grabbing at the full skirts her red floral printed dress.

"_From this day on you will be attending a very prestigous finishing school in Australia." The lawyer read out this sentance more as a command than a statment written on a peice of paper. _

_"B-but I was first told I was to go to the Cantrell's. Their my mothers familyand, and they-"_

_"I'm sorry, but the official documents statethat you are to attend Miss Merriweather's Finishing School for Young Ladies, and that is final." How could they expect her to live with people she didn't even have the slightest idea about. _

_The man heaved a sigh. "I'm very sorry for your lose Miss. In my day we took in family, we didn't ship them across the world." He stood up readying himself to walk out of the newly orphaned girls soon to be abandoned childhood home. " All the travel plans have been pre-arranged. You'll set off on the sea voyage in one weeks time, the servents will pack everything before they leave. Then you'll be on your way to the school. You have my sincerest condolences." The consular left after that last bit of formality, leaving the orphaned girl alone with her tears._

The carriage stopped in front of wrought iron gate. The school behind it was a new one level ranch, nesseled in a little clearing surrounded by ancient brush. The young woman looked forward, her heart stopped, her lungs felt suffocated. In front of the carriage window stood the terror Miss Arvil Merriweather , with the biggest, most certainly pleased smile across her face, and she looked very happy to see her. The only thing lighting her face was a small candled lantern. "My dear..." The carriage driver opened the door, allowing the girl to set foot on solid ground for the first time in 20 miles. "Welcome to Miss Merriweather's Finishing School for Young Ladies. I am your instructor, Miss Avril Merriweather. Please follow me." Miss Avril waved off the carriage driver and the fence closed behind them befor she lead her newest student onto the the school grounds.

"I think you will like this school very much. Some of my students don't even wish to leave. Come along quickly." She continued her way up the drive. Once in the school, Miss Avril lead the girl to a small parlor. The young girl was snatched back by the shoulder. Miss Avril pushed her against the wall. "Mi..Miss Avril?" A sharp squeeze quited her. "Listen here young... lady. At this school we expect perfection,nothing less. You will show discipline in your studies, and you will be polite and courteous when you enter that room. Nothing less. Now go." Avril pushed her in the room.

The parlor itself was quaint and cozy, nothhing like the porcelain skinnedchina dolls gathered there. The one admiring herself in the mirror above the fire placeturned, a mix of playfulness and viciousness teased the edge of her perfectly elegant mask. "Oh, How cute! A little American poupee.)1 Bonjour Cheri. Comment vas-tu?"

The french marionette gently tapped her way over, her stone smile never faultering. "Oh dear, I believe she's behind in her lessons. Don't worry dear we'll make a proper lady out of you yet." She turned to the rest. "Let us introduce ourselves. May I introduce Veronica Smith, Peggy-sue Barrett, Angelia Johnson, Sharah Williams, Morgan Brown, Susan Anderson, Lilly Miller, Jean-Louise Wilson, Racheal Cantrell,and Mary Thomas." All around the room, the girls watching her were dolled up in in elegant, tight fitting corsets with heavily embrodered dresses. Of all the fine, most exquisitly detailed embrodery, and gold thresd stiching, the ones these women were wearing was some of the finest "I'm Eileen Moore."

The demoiselle eckoned back my attention. "Miss Avril is very kind. Don't you agree Veronica?" Veronica sat erect on the sofa, a folded fan pressed to her lips, attempting to hide her smirk. "She must be very kind to take in such a... middle classed, darling. Well we'll show you to your room." She set her fan on the side table. " You arrived a little late for supper. Do try to wake up in time for breakfast before classes start."

These people gave off a vibe worse than the brush. "Welcom to your new home. We're sure you'll enjoy your time here."

1) Poupee- french. doll/ toy/ puppet


End file.
